Reservations for Three?
by SonicFreeColors1234
Summary: Something tragic happens to one of the veterans, resulting to Fox's major breakdown. Sonic tries to comfort him while Wolf stands in the background. Told from Wolf's point of view. Rated T just in case cause of some things in the first chapter.


Where is that damn hedgehog? We're supposed to be leaving for the tournament in a few minutes and hadn't even prepped for it yet. "Hey, Snake! Have you seen Sonic by any chance on your way here? He's my partner for the match." The man turns around and looks me dead in the eye. It looks like he's thinking of killing me now. His team mate, Peach, just waved hi.

"No," he says in a somber tone. He flicks away his cigarette and walks off to the portal with Peach moving her head back and forth, following the man. My watch beeps, signaling that the match is gonna start in a minute.

"Arrg! SONIC! Hurry the fuck up!" I say out loud, as if he's only a few feet away from me. But he's probably miles away eating some chilidogs or whatever the fuck he likes. If we don't make it we're gonna be disqualified, losing some cash. How the fuck are we gonna pay rent then! Hell, _he's _not even the one who's paying it; he always wastes those coins on that damn shooter. I inhabited his impatient movements, as I'm always stuck with him. My foot tapped the floor ten times a second, much like Bluey. I glanced back at my watch, only ten seconds to go. Guess I gotta do this solo. "Damn, fucking hedgehog!"

"Hurry up, Wolf! We're gonna be late!" Sonic pushes me into the portal as he skids to a stop in front of me.

"HEY!" I roughly land on my back on the rugged bridge of Elf-land or whatever. He's laying on top of me, a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Whoops, sorry there Wolfie!" he jumps off me and offers a hand. I take it, brushing myself off.

"Thanks," I almost say sarcastically. Before I could even turn to our opponents he pushes me onto the ground again. I growl at him, but quickly realized why he did it.

"Watch out, buddy. Match started," he holds up a shield and protects us from Snake's missile and Peach's ass-attack.

XXX

We arrive back from Elf-land back to our room, some cash in our hands. "Oh, oh! Can I go to the shooter now!" I could see a duffle bag full of what I assumed coins slung around his shoulder. I snatch the bag away from him and gave him only a hand full of coins.

"Don't waste our money again, dumb ass!" I throw the bag to a corner of the room, along with the rest of our money from this month. "No go, shoo, you little bast-"

"Bye, Wolfie!" he trots out the door, gently closing it behind him.

I hop onto my bed and flick the TV on. I turn to a local news channel, and mute the TV. "We have breaking news today, all porn is now legally free," I say to myself as I do voice-overs. If only I was right. Life would be heavenly. I quickly got bored and shut down the TV, rolling onto my stomach. The softness of the bed and pillow was just what I needed after today's match.

XXX

I slowly sit up from my bed, feeling uneasy. I rub my eyes and look around the room, which is pitch dark. Sonic always slept with his lamp on. I get off the bed and clumsily walked over to the light switch, occasionally bumping into furniture. I flick on the switch and look over to Sonic's bed. "Where the hell are you?" I turn off the lights before heading off into the shower.

I water pouring down from the shower head ease my still-aching muscles from the match. I step outside the shower and wipe myself down before grooming myself a bit. I put on my eye patch, then looking up at the mirror. I quietly think to myself, _Ugh, what time is it anyway?_, I turn my gaze from the mirror to the digital clock near the soaps, it read 1 o'clock AM. I look back at the mirror suddenly realizing a dark figure's reflection behind me. I quickly turn around, may hands on the edge of the sink, heart beat quickening. "SHIT!" The lights turn back on in the other room, which revealed Sonic with Fox slumped against him, one arm resting over Sonic's shoulders, the hedgehog's left arm wrapped around the fox's waist. The vulpine seemed unconscious. I rest my right hand over to my heart, saying, "Oh, it's just you." I'm just not myself early in the morning.

"I happened to find this little guy out cold outside his room on my way back here. I don't think he's sleeping. If he was he would've punched me straight in the jaw when I pinched his cheeks," he nervously laughs before silence settles in. Fox was the one who broke it.

"Please let go of me," the fox says quietly, half-lidded eyes looking at Sonic's chest, innocence slapped on his face. Sonic did so, and let Fox stand on his own two feet. Fox steps back a bit before sitting into a fetal position.

"Um, Fox? Mind telling us what happened?" Sonic asks in a caring tone. Fox said nothing and continued sitting there, his head between his knees, tail between his legs. Sonic walks over to me and speaks into my ear. "Do you know what happened or what's happening, Wolfie?"

"No, but I'm about to find out," I walk over to Fox and grabbed the back of his shirt's neck, lifting him off the floor just about an inch. "Can you please answer his question, Fox?" I release my hold, he then lands on his feet. I could see the tears start to form on his eyes, and some blood streaks on his shirt that were hidden in the dark. "What happened!" I say angrily. I wanted to know why he has blood stains all over his body. He didn't speak, not even a single sound except the sobs that were being held in. "I'll repeat: What…HAPPENED!" The sobs escape his mouth before he spoke.


End file.
